Light Moved by Shadow
by Thawn716
Summary: The plans of the Goddesses move forward and Din begins to make her own moves upon the board. Will the bloodline of the Hero be enough to carry on Farore's task or will Link fail and Midna and him never be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

First of all this is my first story so if you are taking the time to read this then thank you. This idea has bee floating around in my head since well I finished Twilight Princess and I felt the need to put this idea on the site. It will be part of a 3-part trilogy (I'm actually starting in the middle but you will understand this later). So enjoy.

Midna sighed as the historian continued to ask her questions regarding the "Hero of Twilight." She kept on reminding him that his name was Link but he insisted that it would not be right to call someone who had saved the Twilight realm by their first name just as it was improper to call Midna her first name due to her status as the Princess of Twilight.

"So what did Zant say when Link had beaten him in combat exactly?" The historian asked again.

"He called us Traitors, then he started going on about how we would never win because Ganondorf would always bring him back from the dead." Replied Midna.

"Interesting choice of words don't you think?" Mused the Historian.

"What is so interesting about them he felt that I had betrayed him by helping Link so he called me a traitor it's not terribly interesting."

"But he called both of you traitors, Link if anything was justified in his actions since Zant was helping Ganondorf to destroy the world of Light which is where he is from so why call him a traitor as well?"

_Was he doing it for his world or for me_ Midna thought? "Zant was insane you realise so why would you be surprised if he made a mistake when he was ranting on before his death?" Midna replied trying to mask her inner musings.

"Well Princess if you had remembered your history lessons a little better you may understand why this is interesting to me. But don't you remember the story of how we ended up in this world of shadow?" The historian smiled as he finished knowing full well that the Princess had never been taught the full version of the story.

"Of course I do, the ancestors of the Twili tried to take control of the power of the gods and in return the Goddesses banished up to this realm." _What does he think I am a Child?_

"Yes that is the version that you were taught but that is not the truth of what happened. For you see not all of our ancestors fought against the Goddesses some fought against their own people, would you like to hear of their story?"

Yes I know it was short but I just wanted to ask a question, how do you think I should shorten the dialogue in future stories when people are talking back and forth. Since I don't want to end up writing "insert name" "insert another name for spoke/replied" at the start of end of every piece of dialogue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda; any characters that I add will be my own but feel free to ask to use them.

* * *

Long ago when the world was new the Goddesses decided to bring in their own life into the world. Nayru the oldest created the Occaa, the Zora's, when the Occaa left the land of Hyrule for the sky she had them create the Hylians. Din the middle child created the Gorons, as well the Gerudo. While Farore the youngest feeling insignificant to her sisters created the ancestors of the Twili. This race had no name other then that of the Shadow people.

For a time the people who lived on the lands were at peace. They worked in harmony while the Shadow people began to realize their powers, their Goddess had granted them a large array of magic and this magic enabled them to create a civilization that created two powerful bloodlines. The first bloodline was the royal family, while the second bloodline was that of the people who were chosen by the Goddess directly to be her voice. It is likely that if the two bloodlines had went to war individually the chosen bloodline of Farore would have won as they were able to tap directly into her power, but this came at a price as a Goddess is only as powerful as how much she is worshipped but at this time it was a trivial matter since all of the Shadow people worshipped the young Goddess.

Eventually she decided to live among her people from time to time and this would lead to the downfall of the shadow people. For when she was in conversation with the "King of the Shadows" as he had come to call himself, she let slip about the Triforce and the Sacred Realm. And like all those who have power but not the wisdom to control it he began to scheme of a way to take this power for his own.

But he realized that there was one large obstacle in the way, and that was the "chosen ones" as they had come to be called. At this time only two of them stood in the way of his plans, they were Oni the warrior, and his wife Majora the mage. Each of them was strong enough to turn the tables of a normal fight alone but the King wasn't planning on fighting a normal fight. Because Farore had made on other mistake and that was telling him where the chosen ones gained their power. So if the Shadow people were to stop worshipping their Goddess Farore would be in no position to lend her power to either Oni or Majora.

He sent Oni, Majora and the rest of the chosen to the capital of the land of the Hylians, that way when the army of the Shadow people arrived the chosen could very well be killed by the Hylians before his army even reached the gates.

But it was not to be, the Goddesses informed the people of what was happening so Oni and Majora were locked inside the temple of time to act as a final defence. The Races of Hyrule gathered in the field to wage war. But they fell to the might of the Shadow Army and this was when the Goddesses of Power and Wisdom realized their sister's strength. But they had ignored her feeling that she was too weak to be taken seriously but here was her one race she had created destroying the combined strength of all of theirs.

As the army of Shadow advanced to the Temple of Time the Chosen waited inside, they knew they would die but they were prepared to die for the Goddess. The fighting continued inside the temple for hours until the chosen lay in various states of death. But the moment the army of Shadow breached the sacred realm the Goddesses unleashed a trap upon them.

This trap was the Light spirits, Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Layruru. Made specifically to destroy the shadow people. Any of the shadow army in the sacred realm was destroyed while the ones still entering fled at the sight of the light. The spirits chased them all the way back to their ancestral home and didn't stop chasing them until they had passed out of this world into the next.

But the chosen still were not gone. Farore's power had managed to protect them from the spirits but she was too weakened to do anything to protect them from her sisters. They wanted revenge so they decided to show their sister who was in charge. They stripped the chosen of their powers, and forced them into servitude of the royal family. But Oni's and Majora's powers were much greater then the others and were sealed away in two masks. Majora power was sealed away in Majoras mask while Oni's was sealed in the fierce deities mask. And thus the Shiekah came to be.

Farore made a new people called the Kokori, these were a direct opposite from the Shadow people who had turned on her, the Kokori were weak, and peaceful. Many say that this was the period when her sisters put Farore into some sort of slumber. As it would be many years until her influence would be seen again.

Generations later during a period that is known as the burning war, a Shiekan couple had the courage to try to flee from their servitude. They had a single child who would come to be known as the Hero of Time.

The King of Hyrule dispatched a portion of his royal guard to hunt them down and kill them. The knights were mounted so it was only a matter of how long they would catch up and not if, as they approached the husband turned around and attempted to fight them off. This single act of courage woke the slumbering Goddess of Courage from the spell her sisters had placed on her. But the husband could not win, it was destined to be so and even as the wife began to escape an arrow managed to catch her. This shot while it would kill her did not take her life instantly, she managed to escape into the forest and have the protector of the forest the Great Deku Tree take the child under his care.

Farore seeing this child born from such courage blessed him and thus the Bloodline of the Hero was born.

"But what happened to this bloodline, because if it still exists it is the lone thing that binds our worlds together in the ways that the world once was. This bloodline if it does exist also represents the Twili's greatest failure, the betrayal of our own Goddess and our doomed exile to this land of shadows. So princess do you understand why I have told you this story." The historian asked.

Midna stared blankly at the throne where Zant had cursed both Link and her as traitors, he had known she realized but why hadn't she. What had she missed that Zant had picked up on. "So your implying that Link is the last of this bloodline I take it. I didn't see anything special about him and wouldn't he have been affected by the fused shadows?"

"Did he ever touch one of the fused shadows Princess?"

Midna thought link had never actually touched one of the shadows, she had always grabbed it right before hand. What would have happened had he touched it, would he have turned into a Twili? Or would he become on of the ancient shadow people. Or was the historian wrong and he was simply a normal Hylian and would have been warped into a shadow beast. "No he didn't"

The historian looked out through the window seemingly in deep thought. He hardly seemed to breath as he stood there.

Finally Midna got annoyed and spat out "If your going to just stand there all day it would be more polite to do your standing out in the hallway."

"Sorry my Princess I was just thinking that if the Hero is of the Chosen Bloodline that means that the mirror can be remade still."

"But I'm the True ruler of the Twili it's shattered beyond repair."

"By any normal means but that is assuming that the Chosen Bloodline was destroyed. Princess everything has an opposite, every poison has a cure, why would there not be some bloodline out there that could repair the mirror. A certain bloodline that a certain Hero belongs to."

Midna sat there fuming at the historians condescending attitude. He had always treated her like a child and now he was doing it by mocking her poor understanding of her people's past. It was as if he was saying you ran away from your people and not that you are back you still have learned nothing. As she went to make a reply everything the historian smiled and left the room. _Link if you are part of that ancient bloodline does that make us more different or more alike_ she wondered.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. This storyline for any interested actually originated in Majoras mask when I tried to make a plausible back story for Oni and Majora. The Twili actually made this easier as you can see since it gave me a race to make them a part of rather then calling them demi-gods which never works out very well.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda any characters I add are mine if you want to use them feel free.

Also for those who brought up spelling mistakes when you review next could you please mention them as my computer is set to Canadian spelling (involves more U's) and I figure it would be easier to fix it for you guys then to have you think I didn't notice.

* * *

Link sighed as he made his way up the stairs to where the mirror chamber lay. He had made this journey every year since Midna had shattered the mirror hoping that somehow it would be there complete, giving him just one last chance to see her. But each year he was disappointed yet again. It didn't help that everyone aside from Zelda had no idea who Midna was or what she had done for them so not only was this a journey of hope it was in Link's mind a way of honouring her for her help.

As he reached the top stair he slowed down. He was afraid of the disappointment that he knew he would feel. He was even more afraid if somehow his wishes were to come true how he would ever talk to Midna again. He had had the chance to go after her, he could have run up those stairs before the mirror shattered but he didn't. And he had regretted that ever since.

As Link took the last step he looked into the chamber. Nothing as usual just the holder of the mirror and the stone that was used to create the portal but nothing else was there. Link continued into the chamber and realized he had to make camp for now seeing as it was growing dark and he didn't have any option other then to wait for morning to attempt the climb back down to Lake Hylia.

As sleep closed around him Link could swear he could see the pattern that the mirror had once traced on the rock appear before his eyes.

Link stared at Zants body lying on the Throne of Twilight. "Traitors" he yelled at Midna and I. "Huh traitors, at least were not the ones trying to destroy our own people" Midna cried back at him.

Link suddenly noticed that something didn't feel right. As he looked down he noticed that he was in a white tunic with black armour on his Chest, Gloves and Boots, also his skin seemed much lighter then it had been earlier but there seemed to be areas where there were lines of blacks across his body. What is going on he wondered as suddenly Midna let out a small cry as she looked at her hands, Link remembered that this was the moment that the curse had not been lifted when she was expecting it.

"Your curse cannot be lifted by killing me Midna, it was placed on you by my god and as long as he lives I shall be reborn to serve him." Zant proclaimed as his life slipped away.

Midna turned suddenly and glared at Zant. Her hair suddenly became four large tentacles that rammed into Zant killing him.

"I only used a fraction of my ancestors magic," She muttered. "Come on link lets go."

As link stepped into the portal he was suddenly warped back into the mirror chamber but this time the mirror was still there and he was still wearing the strange clothes. He was standing this time instead of being next to Zelda he was next to Midna, he heard the Princess talking to Midna but he was too rapped up in what was different and why it was different that he hardly felt Midna grab his hand.

"Time to go home Link" was all she said as both Link and Midna stepped onto the platform made of light and left for the twilight realm. Then all was black again.

**Rather interesting wasn't it.**

"Who is there, show yourself." Link yelled.

**My aren't you the brave one, calling out to the darkness for the being that belongs to the voice in your head**

"Who are you?"

**Turn around hero. That is if you're brave enough.**

Link spun to face whom he believed was his foe drawing his sword in the same motion.

**Now that isn't very nice. **

Link was staring at a woman in a green dress. She had a rapier at her side and her hair was green as well. "Oh my Goddess" Link whispered.

**Well you caught on quicker then you ancestor the Hero of Time did when I finally revealed myself to him, I swear he was going to run me through until I held him in the air with my magic.**

"Why are you here Goddess?"

**Please Link call me Farore. I only like to be called Goddess by those who aren't worthy. As to the reason I'm here it's quite simple, to show you a glimpse of a timeline that might have been.**

"What do you mean Glimpse of the timeline, how could that have happened?"

**It would have happened had your Mother and Father not switched you and your Sister at the last minute. **

"Sister, wait why would my Mother and Father switched us. How could I have been like that if I had gone with my Mother?"

**Well if you would stop interrupting I would tell you. Your Mother and Father were known by the King of Hyrule to be looking for a way into the Twilight Realm. But he didn't consider it important as there was only one way in and that was through use of the mirror. But your Father was a scholar of sorts and his specialty was the Twilight realm. Much like how Shad's father was the Sky realm and it's inhabitants. **

"Then my Mother was the descendent of the Hero?"

**Correct and she was looking for a way to protect you from the King. Your parent's plan was for one of them to go straight to the mirror and see if it worked. The other was to lie low in Ordon for a few months then continue to the mirror and leave Hyrule as well. Your Mother was going to take you but at the last minute they had to switch as they found out that the King had heard of their plans and while they were saying goodbye to the child they were going to leave behind they had to leave.**

"So my Mother and Sister are dead then. Because I think Midna would have brought up that there was Hylians other then Ganondorf being in the Twilight Realm.

**Did I say that? No they are not dead, the Hylian knights caught up to your mother in the Mirror Chamber. They took your sister Elincia from her and then forced your Mother through the mirror where she was captured and imprisoned by Midna's father.**

"And my Father?"

**Dead unfortunately, the knights caught up to him when he was on the border of Ordon. They then brought the child, you into the village saying that you were an Orphan who needed a home as his parents were killed by bandits.**

"Why didn't they just kill me then. Why kill my Father but not me of my Sister."

**Because they Royal Family does know the uses your family has. Your Sister was enlisted in service to the Royal Family and to this day still serves them with no knowledge of her Brother, Father, or Mother. **

"Why in that vision did I look so different, I looked like I was one of the Twili."

**Link that is because you have the blood of the Twili in you. And if you had been exposed to Twilight since you were born which would have been what had happened you would have changed to your Twili self, slowly regaining the powers that were stripped from your blood. You and Midna would have grown up together and you were actually engaged to be married to each other by your parents. Your Sister and Father would have joined you as well and well it would have worked out for the better needless to say.**

"So why show me something that can never happen, something that is what I long for to happen. What kind of God dangles hope in front of one of her few remaining servants to only snatch it away" Link was drawing closer to yelling as he came to a close in his statement.

**Because, there is a way to fix the mirror. And it lies inside you, if you were to regain your powers you can repair the mirror. But you will need to find the masks of your ancestors, only then will you regain your power and become your Twili form. But you do realize that if you are to do this, you will become an enemy of the Royal Family. Not to mention an enemy of all the other races of Hyrule aside for the few who worship me.**

Link locked eyes with Farore and his reply was short and to the point. "Where do I find these masks."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Now I will try to help those who bring up my spelling mistakes (as I have mentioned it may just be the differences in the spelling but if not please bring it up). Also the chapters will continue to get longer as I continue, especially when I start to combine what is happening instead of giving each character their own chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda, any characters (and yes I do know I haven't introduced a true new character yet but I will) that I add if you wish to use them just ask.

* * *

Sorry for the delay to those who like this story but I happened to run into exams and I've been recovering for the past week.

"You can't seriously be planning on doing this Princess." Cried Siriana Midna's attendant as she hurried to keep pace with the Princess.

"I am serious and I am planning on doing this for the last time." Midna replied from ahead of her.

"But the last person to go into the shrine was your Father and he never came back out."

"My Father was a fool to think he could simply trick the Goddess into letting us back into her good graces, I if you haven't noticed am not a fool."

"After people find out about what you are doing they may think otherwise Princess."

"They may, or they may bless this day if the Goddess accepts us again. Which I think she may or maybe I'm just fooling myself into thinking that my actions when I was helping Link could make her reconsider the option of taking us back."

"There is another reason behind this isn't there Princess, is it because you miss this Link?"

"Siriana I thought you would know your place by now not to say something like that."

"Sorry your Highness I was out of place, but how do you expect getting to the shrine anyway? It was sealed shut when your Father died."

"I have a feeling it will open for me."

Midna's footsteps stopped echoing in the hallway as she looked up at the huge doors. This led to the only temple dedicated to Farore in the whole kingdom and had been commissioned by one of the early Kings. They had hoped that by simply resuming worship of the Goddess would grant them an escape route from this realm but when the first few kings to enter the shrine did not come back out no one dared to enter it again aside for the occasional King or Queen who had a death wish.

"Please let me be right." Midna whispered as she pushed on the door, where she expected pressure there was none which resulted in her nearly falling through into the other room.

**Come in Midna, I won't bite.**

As Midna entered the room she saw a woman in Green watched her. She smiled at how the Princess eyes widened in shock that she was looking the Goddess of courage.

**What you thought I was just some voice. No I have a physical form though it is significantly different from my form I held in my younger days.**

Midna finally finding her voice replied " Goddess of Coura"

**Please call me Farore. Really just because I'm a god doesn't mean you mortals have to be all proper.**

"Farore I would respectfully ask you to take the Twili back into your good graces. We have suffered long enough in the dark."

**No.**

"What? You mean I have probably disgraced myself in front of the whole kingdom and you aren't going to take us back. What reason do you have for not taking us back, we have suffered and you can tell that we have lost most of our more aggressive tendencies."

**That is exactly the point. You think that I was angry at what the shadow people were but I wasn't, even when they betrayed me I loved them as my children but you Twili are not the same. You don't even remotely act like them but in you Midna I saw promise, you had the inner fire that would enable you to harness the fused shadows power but you let it go. I doubt you could even control them anymore, Zant was right when he said that it was the Royal families fault that the Twili were left in the dark.**

"How dare you after all that time that you sat back and watched your own people suffer judge me and my family. We did the best we could if we had not then we would have torn ourselves apart in this Twilight world but you had it all figured out then too. If we didn't change ourselves it was the Royal families fault and if we did it is obviously our fault all over again. Wait why are you smiling?"

**Ah you mortals are always so easy to find out what you truly think. All you have to do is get you angry, now that I understand where you are coming from I have a deal to make with you. First of all you must pass my test to see if you and through you the rest of the Twili worthy of being under my charge once more. And the second well lets see how you do on the first task shall we.**

"What do I have to do?"

**Oh it is quite simple. Defeat the creature you become when you use the fused shadows. If you can dispel that part of you then and only then will the Twili have proven that they have changed enough for me to take them back.**

"But why am I doing this for all of the Twili, wouldn't the Royal family be the most apt to succeed in such a challenge?"

**You flatter your family too much. It was your bloodline that was corrupted, your bloodline that led to my downfall as a God, and it was your bloodline that doomed the Twili to this perpetual twilight.**

"How do you propose for me to even win this fight? If it is made of the fused shadows how can I possibly destroy something that powerful?"

**You forget that there are many powers greater then that of the fused shadows. If you accept my challenge you may become stronger then even you can imagine. Now let the challenge begin.**

"What your not even giving me time to prepare?"

As Midna finished trying to stall the inevitable she suddenly felt an immense drain on her power. She was startled to see her Shadow suddenly dart up into the air in front of her in the shape of her imp form "By the Gods no" she murmured as the fused shadows she kept in her possession suddenly leapt on to the "shadow" Midna. And as it warped and twisted into the giant spider like form she took when the fused shadows were activated only one thought came into her mind _I'm going to die_.

The Shadow pulled out the giant spear it used in combat and thrust its arm down to strike but Midna rolled out of the way. Midna looked around the room for some sort of weapon but other then the statue of the Goddess there was nothing there. _Wait the statue, if I can knock it on top of the creature it should kill it I hope._

Midna ran toward the back or the room as the creature finally pulled the spear free of the floor. Midna stood in front of the statue where a set of stairs rose to meet the feet of the Goddess. She looked up at the statue realizing her only chance was to climb, she closed her eyes concentrating on the spell that she could use even in her weakened state and began to levitate up to the centre of the statue. The creature let out yet another yell and plunged the spear at her once more.

Midna dropped to the floor as the spear passed overhead. The creature pulled back only to realize it's folly as the statue came crashing down on top of it. _Is it over, I can't believe that actually worked._ Then the creature let out yet another cry from its mouth as the statue shattered into fragments around it. Midna could only stand dazed as the spear plunged at her.

**Midna raise your hand in front of your body.**

"What do you want me to die in a funny pose?"

**Just do what I say if you want to live.**

Midna sighed as the brought her hand in front of her watching impassively as the spear she believed to be her doom came at her, she thought of trying to hurl herself out of the way but sadly her legs had not caught up with the rest of her body and were still frozen in place.

The spear as it came to the same level as her hand suddenly flew out of the creature's hands as if it hit the wall. Midna's eyes widened as her Shadow began hammering at a barrier that formed jut beyond her hand and continued in a globe around her body.

**Midna, use your other hand and act like you are throwing something at the creature.**

"Fine then you're the boss."

As Midna performed the action a ball of purple fire suddenly emerged from her hand and hurtled toward the creature and stuck it in the centre of the shadows. Then as if it never existed creature and spear vanished and her shadow was at its usual location.

**Well you performed quite admirably. Though next time I tell you to do something leave out the sarcasm. **

"What just happened there? How the Hell did I do that."

**I told you that you might discover power that you had no idea you possess. It actually comes from your bond with the hero. Through him you are able to use magic that would normally be restricted to those either gifted in its use or have a piece of the Triforce.**

"But Link doesn't have any magical talents. At least none as far as I could see."

**He has some but your souls were joined from the beginning. He is the warrior you are the mage so to speak.**

"Does this mean you will take us back?"

**Yes Midna it does. And I will tell you this now, you will be surprised by what happens but it will only affect you and a handful of others drastically. No one will notice a distinct change until the next generation as I can't just go about meddling with people. Now close your eyes and try not to panic when you open them.**

Midna closed her eyes and instantly felt what could only be explained by the feeling you get when you believe you are falling but you actually aren't.

**Open your eyes Midna.**

As she opened her eyes she looked at her hands. They were no longer the Black and white of the Twili but instead had Hylian looking skin but as she looked closer she could still see the blue patterns tracing her skin. "Do you have a mirror Farore?"

**Here child **Farore replied as she held out a hand that had a small mirror in it.

Midna stared at the reflection before realizing what had taken place. Her skin was all of Hylian colouring but here and there she could see the blue patterns crossing over the skin as if screaming out that she wasn't Hylian. Her red eyes didn't seem as out of place as she had thought they would and her red hair seemed to be more in place then it ever head with her twilight form.

**Those blue patterns will only be visible during the night and by powerful magic users in the world of the light. Here though they will always be visible. Now before I can begin transforming the Twili you have to give me the fused shadows.**

"Why do you need them Farore?"

**Because they do not hold the essence of the Shadow people they hold in them the power that I used back then to create and assist them. While it was only a fraction of the might I put into my Triforce piece as you can see it was enough to be significant and without it I am not whole.**

Midna nodded as she walked to the middle of the room and picked the pieces up in her arms. As she walked to the Goddess she could feel their power trying to entice her but she knew that if she did her people would never be free, they would forever be these mockeries of their former selves, and she would never see Link again.

**Thank you Midna. **As Farore said this she reached out and took the pieces they began to spin around the Goddess eventually forming what could best be described as a black barrier surrounding the Goddess and Midna then all Midna could see was white as a flash lit up the room.

**Nice to see you are finally up.**

As Midna looked up at the Goddess her eyes widened. In place of the green dress she had been wearing she wore a cloak made of black that covered over her body. She smiled at her and Midna noticed the blue patterns tracing across her skin. As well there were two black highlights going though here locks on either side of her face as if framing it.

**Well are you going to say something or am I so beautiful that you are lost for words. **The goddess said with a smile.

"So this is what you meant by you looked different when you were younger."

**Yes I was not expecting it to be honest. Now I have only one more request for you and this is something that is more to help you then I. In this palaces cells there is a very important prisoner that your Father found in this realm when you were but a young. Ask the Guard captain I'm sure he would remember. **

"Thank you Farore." Midna said as she left the room.

She rounded the corner only to run into Siriana.

"Princess I'm so sorry bu" Siriana stopped dead as she looked at the changes that had taken place to the Princess within the chamber. "Princess what happened to you? You look like a dweller of the light world."

"How would you even know what a dweller of the light world looked like? And I have been changed yes. The Goddess had decided to take us back."

"Princess you must be joking, your not joking. Oh my goodness you mean to say that we will be able to leave this dark place."

"Yes but the changes won't start occurring until at least a generation from now. Unless of course the Goddess personally changes the individual. Now if you excuse me I need to see the captain of the guard."

As Midna walked through the halls there wasn't a single soul who didn't stop and stare at what had become of their Princess. But Midna paid them no heed. Most of them were members of the court who she didn't pay attention to before she was changed so why would she start paying attention to them now.

"Captain I need to speak with you."

"Of course Princess" The captain said turning around. And while his training helped him to ignore the changes that occurred in the Princess he had a hard time not asking what happened. "What is it that you wish?"

"There was a prisoner who was found by my father. I would not have been very old at the time."

"I think I know just who you are talking about. Follow me"

As they walked down the hall she noticed that he led her to a door at the very back. "Here you go Princess." The guard said as he turned the key in the lock.

Midna entered the small room and noticed immediately that the woman in the room had blond hair the same shade as Link. And she turned around Midna let out a gasp as she saw the same blue patterns tracing her skin just like her own.

"Who are you." The mystery woman questioned.

"I am Midna Princess of the Twili."

"You don't look like any Twili here."

" I gave you my name how about you giving my yours."

"Very well my name is Mina your highness."

* * *

Once again I apologize for the huge gap in between chapters. Also if you read this please review. I would take it as a kindness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda and any characters that I introduce are mine but just ask if you want to use them (ha I have introduced some so there)

Note: I own the Wii version of the game so the directions are reversed for pretty much everything. What is East is West what is West is East and I don't think that I can get my mind to fix those mistakes easily so I'll just leave it as is.

* * *

Link broke camp as dawn was breaking over the desert. It would take him the better half of the day to cross the desert and then the rest of the day to get down the cliff face seeing as he didn't have Midna to help him down. The Goddess had told him that his ancestor had found Oni's mask but the Princess of Hyrule took it for "safekeeping" which of course meant the Royal Family wasn't going to risk the mask awakening something that his ancestor was meant to know about.

While the Goddess had not known the location of the Mask she had known where a map to its location lay. In the castle archives their was a map that showed the location of the Royal Families secret vault where they kept anything that was of value hidden from the average people. This showed to Link another side of the Royal Family and the more he learned of it the harder he found it to not hate them. They had robbed him of his childhood, his sister, and his parents and in no small part were separating him from his love.

But the treasure vault would not be the problem. Elincia would because without a doubt the Princess would send Elincia to handle Link because if he knew about the mask he would know about his sister, and what kind of cold person could kill his own sister. Link stopped for a moment and wondered what happened to her when the Twilight hit, would she have changed into a wolf or would she have been one of the spirits in the castle.

Enough distractions Link needed to keep on task. To get a look at the map wouldn't be very hard, since while a large portion of the castle was destroyed the entire sublevel had survived which included the library and it was luckily open to the public and even if it hadn't who would refuse access to the Hero? And since the Princess was doing an inspection of the surrounding areas of Hyrule Link would not have to deal with her, thank the Goddess for that.

As Link exited the ruins of the ancient prison he remembered a strange tale about a race of people who had once lived here. Where were they now? Was this place not originally a prison but simply some elaborate insult by the Royal Family? But it didn't matter as they were either far from Hyrule now or they were dead.

Ahead in the desert Link spotted a boar, and while he hated the creatures he knew that he could use it as a quick method to get to the cliff face. The Boar's luckily were rather docile except if you angered them enough for them to charge which while it made them uncontrollable sped up Links travel time so what would have been a half a day journey took him little more then two hours.

Now for the fun part of his journey. Midna had always been there to warp him out of the desert so he never had to worry about getting down due to the old bridge that led out of here being destroyed. In previous journeys he had simply climbed down using a rope but this year he had a new idea. He spotted one of those hovering plants and slipped on his Iron boots, when he shot one of his Claw shots at it instead of him being pulled up he pulled it down. Link walked over to the edge of the cliff and jumped, what should have been a plummet was a controlled fall into the water and when he was a safe distance link let go of the creature of he sunk into the water. _Damn it still wearing the boots _Link thought as he sunk to the bottom, he reached down and undid the buckles on them allowing him to slip his feet out.

Link swam to the surface and pulled himself on to the bank nearby. He reached into his pack and withdrew the Zora armour and quickly pulled it up over his head. He looked down at the spot where his boots lay and dove into the water. It was always fun for Link to swim like a Zora underwater though he was never sure if they liked the idea of a Hylian even one that saved their lives being able to have their abilities. Though Link had never figured out why there were weak to Fire? Water he could understand but not Fire. _There I go again getting lost in thought _it was a habit he had picked up on when he was on his own in the woods which had intensified thanks to Midna when she didn't need something wasn't much of a talker.

Link sighed visibly as he looked at the canon. _Why couldn't they have built a ladder? _

"Hey there just had to come back huh, well it will be 10 rupees as usual." Said the man who ran the canon.

Link didn't even respond but simply removed a yellow rupee from his wallet and handed it to the man. As Link stepped into a canon his mind once again began to wander back to the sister he didn't know existed before yesterday.

"Elincia!" Zelda yelled. Where was that useless Shiekah, "Elincia! Get out here I have an assignment for you."

"You called my Lady." Said a young woman she was covered in a black cloak, which she was ordered to keep on. _Wouldn't do for Link to see his twin after all_.

"Yes I need you to go to the vault, I have a feeling someone will try to break into it soon and as you know there are many powerful artefacts that must be kept out of the hands or the common people."

"Am I to capture or kill this individual?"

Zelda was slightly startled by this reply. Normally Elincia was pacifist by nature even though she had been brought up to be a killer. "Kill whoever tries to get in."

"Damn it." Link cried as he dodged the guard's spear. He didn't want to hurt any of them but he had no choice. "You forced me to do this." Link directed to the guard as he closed the distance between them and hit the guard over the head with his shield. "Anyone else want to fight? Because if you leave now you might be able to get your friend to a doctor or you can die right now."

"But he's not even hurt." Said one of the guards.

Link looked down at the guard lying at his feet and in one swift motion stabbed him in the lag. "Now he's hurt." Link then continued on and walked into the library knowing the guards were too cowardly to face him.

Here we go he said as he located the map that had the location of the vault on it. He knew he had been there for at least half an hour but he also knew he had plenty of time before the guards came back. Link exited the castle and mounted Epona heading to the northwestern area of Hyrule. According to the map the vault was somewhere between Laky Hylia and Zora's domain.

Elincia sighed. Four hours she had been sitting here watching the entrance to this vault because of what. Ah right because the princess had a feeling that someone was going to break into the vault. Like Elincia care about whether or not her precious artefacts were stolen, well on the bright side she didn't have to deal with that brat at the moment.

She looked down at the sword buckled on her hip. She had been told that it had belonged to her mother. But no one ever told her who her mother was, how did they know this sword was hers when they couldn't tell her daughter her name. But then again that was assuming they weren't lying which Elincia assumed they were.

The noise of a horse approaching broke Elincia from her stupor, so the princess wasn't being completely delusional this time. Elincia began to draw out her bow it wouldn't be a honourable kill but it would at least get the job done. She had learned early on the honour meant nothing if you were dead.

She could make out the horses head now as she drew back on the bow the rider came into view. She let out a small gasp it was the Hero. "Damn it." She hissed this meant that Zelda didn't think she could get the job done, She had actually sent the Hero of Twilight out here to make sure she didn't mess up. Elincia prepared to announce her presence when she noticed that the Hero was making to enter the vault. Perhaps, perhaps he was the one she was sent to kill. Elincia began to draw her sword she wouldn't dishonour someone as important as the hero by shooting him in the back, no she would just stab him.

Link knew Elincia was behind him. He had spotted her in the forest as he entered. She was good but Link knew nature intimately after all you don't spend all that time as a wolf and learn nothing. Link guessed that by now she was about three or maybe two metres from him. "Elincia."

"How do you know my name?"

"Um it's a very long story."

"Then you better start talking."

"Do you know who your mother was?"

"No and what you do?"

"This may be hard for you but I'm your twin."

Elincia paused as if studying him. They did look eerily alike, and maybe that was why the Princess made me wear this cloak after he became famous so not to draw attention to the similarities. "What proof do you have?"

"Does the word of a God count?"

"Great the Hero of Twilight is insane just perfect. What next our mother is still alive? Or even better the Twili aren't evil."

"How do you know about the Twili? Zelda never mentioned it to anyone."

"I, um, look this is about you not me."

"You broke into the library at the palace. That would be the only place where the legends are printed but why look up the Twili?"

"I don't know there was just something about them that seemed to draw my interest."

Because you are one of them 

"What who said that?"

**Farore the Goddess of courage**

"Great now I'm going insane too."

**Elincia trust Link he tells the truth your mother is still alive and you and he are descended of the Twili just as all Shiekah are**

Farore I thought you had learned your lesson not to interfere with my subjects 

**Nayru she is entitled to serve whatever god she wished and you have treated her so well**

_**My someone seems to be overestimating their chances in a fight. Or do you not remember our last duel so many years ago**_

**Things have changed since then and I will give you this option one Nayru leave my subjects all of them alone or you will regret it**

_**No I don't think so Farore you have always had a much too large opinion of yourself and I think it is time to remind you of your place. Maybe by killing this mortal it will send the message to you clearly.**_

"What do you mean kill this mortal!" Elincia yelled. She grasped at her chest as suddenly a pain worse then any she had felt before brought her to her knees.

"Elincia!" Link yelled as he ran over to her.

**Nayru it is you who have overestimated your power. **

Elincia felt the pain in her chest recede as she slipped down to the ground and blacked out from exhaustion.

_**What you cannot be this strong. You lost your strength long ago or is it that you have found a new source? You win this round sister but bear in mind that I will eventually find out how you have gained back enough strength to fight back.**_

Link looked down at his sister. The hood had slipped off and even he found his twin looked amazingly similar.

**Go inside Link and find the mask and the map I will watch out for your sister. **

Link felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the Goddess. She looked completely different then she had only a day ago. "You look like a Twili now."

**Yes I know. Midna passed her test now lets see you go get that map don't worry I won't let anything happen to Elincia and if anything I will be able to explain things much better then you can.**

Link nodded "Alright."

As he entered the vault he was expecting traps to start springing or some undead zombie lurch at him. But he realized the Royal Family wouldn't expect anyone to break into here since the only map with its location was in the palace. And had there been traps why would Zelda have sent Elincia.

Link walked into the hallway and looked for anything that looked vaguely Twili in nature. He walked past rooms filled with Gold, Jewels, Elaborate tapestries and paintings until he found a small dark room in the back. On a Pedestal was a mask, it looked like it could have been of Link but it was too pale and the hair was white, as well it had no pupils but Link felt that it was watching him. Underneath the mask was a plaque "Oni's Mask" was all it said. So this is what I came for, he said as he lifted it off the Pedestal. Then everything went white.

"So you are my descendant. I can't say I'm pleased with how Hylian you look but I suppose it can't be helped."

Link looked toward the source of the voice and found himself looking into someone about a head taller then him and black armour wearing a white tunic. Link realized that he looked a lot like him minus the fact that his skin wasn't pale as a ghost.

"You going to stand there or do you plan on talking? What is your name anyway?"

"Link. And you are Oni?"

"Well at least you are quicker then the last descendant of mine who touched the mask. A pity he didn't believe me when I said I was his ancestor."

"So why am I here? And where is here exactly?"

"This is just a means for me to communicate with you. I need to know why you are here for the mask and the map."

"I'm trying to open the portal to the Twilight realm."

"Why is that? The Twili betrayed your family and tried to take over Hyrule."

"They're not the same and Farore has claimed them as her own again."

"And what has changed. What could possibly have made the Goddess change her mind?"

"They saved Hyrule from Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf, hmm Ganondorf yes that name that earlier descendant of mine remembered quite clearly. Din's avatar correct?"

"Yes you would be."

"Why would the Twili save Hyrule. They would only do so if the twilight realm was in danger."

"Well not necessarily."

"It was wasn't it. Huh and here I was thinking that they had done something out of the goodness of their hearts. And since the Royal Family is the only Twili left with any measure of power it at least shows their as self centred as alwa"

"Shut up will you!"

"Hmm a touchy spot there. Could it be that one of my descendants has fallen in love with the enemy?"

"Midna isn't the enemy."

"Midna? So the Royal Family still clings to their traditions. What a surprise but no I won't help you and I doubt my wife will either. No we have no love for the Twili for what they have done and I doubt the Goddess would have actually forgiven them. I'll let you leave now but please don't bother me again."

**Oni you always were rash in your decision-making. I have indeed forgiven the Twili and I think it would only be fair for you to give your descendants the chance of a new life. Or have you ignored their suffering when you looked into both the Hero of Time and the Hero of Twilight's minds?**

"What you expect me to forgive them for their transgressions? They betrayed us, they betrayed you."

**Yes and it is time to end the cycle. I need them and I need my chosen, and Oni you are the only thing standing in the way of that at the moment. **

"Fine but you will have to convince Majora. I don't intend to take sides especially against my wife."

**Majora always was more adept at seeing past her own grudges I doubt she will be as stubborn as you. Come Link let us leave.**

"Link, the map is hidden inside the pedestal. And once you have regained your powers you will have to be trained in their use. Majora will be able to help you with that I won't I was never useful in that area. Goodbye."

As Link exited the strange realm he found himself back in the treasure chamber. He looked at the pedestal and smashed down on it with his shield. In the remains lay a map that as Link studied it showed the location of the mask of Majora somewhere in the land of Terminia.

"So where are we going to from here?" Elincia asked as he exited the tomb.

"You believe me?"

"Well when a god tells you something after saving your life you tend to agree with whatever they say."

"Have you ever heard of a land called Terminia?"

* * *

Well now that I have a new chapter up you can yell at me all you want for me loading these up slowly. Thanks to all those who have reviewed thus far and been able to stand my horrible time frame. So Review leave nothing out complain or compliment doesn't matter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well for those of you who have been anticipating a new chapter you must hate me and for those of you who just clicked this story this is the first update in several months. My excuse is one word long and it is Calculus. Now on to the story.

* * *

Midna stared at the woman still in shock. She looked too similar to herself now after her transformation for it to be a mistake.

"Why do you look like this?" Midna asked.

"What you mean like you? Because if your going to do something to me for the way I look then you should look in the mirror" Replied Mina.

"No I was led to believe that there was a Hylian in this room but all I see before me is a Twili who was blessed by Farore."

"Oh is this what the blue lettering across my body is? A blessing huh well why don't you tell me why I received this blessing."

"The only reason I can think of is because you must be descended from a Twili but if you are Hylian it isn't possible."

"Whoever said that I was Hylian. I'm a Shiekah the cursed, the shadows who dwell in the shadow of the champions of the light the Royal Family doomed eternally to be used as tools to maintain a kingdom that we are never apart of. My own children were stolen from me, my Husband was hunted down and killed and I cast into the void that was used to remove from this rule the worst murderers and villains that have existed in Hyrule's history. Only to find out that my own God is powerless to stop the pain that my own children would be subjected to." As Mina finished talking she was choking back tears. "Link, Elincia it's all my fault. If it wasn't for me agreeing to your Fathers request we would all be safe now."

"What? What did you just say."

"The names of my children if you must know Princess."

"Did you say Link? Is your son's name Link."

"Why, how do you know his name, do you know my son? Is he safe? Do you know of Elincia as well?"

"I have never met your daughter. And I don't think Link has either but I do know your son. He saved both Hyrule and the Twilight from Ganondorf and he saved me as well from a usurper who had imprisoned me in the form of an Imp."

"What does he look like? Is he strong? Oh I bet he has his father's face."

"No he looked much like a male version of you truthfully. He reminded me a lot of the statue in the courtyard of some old Twili warrior."

"Ah you mean the statue of Oni and Majora."

"How do you know of them? Even if what you said was true why would you know their story?"

"Because they are the ancestors of the 'Line of Heroes' as they call it in the light world."

"So Link really is a Twili by blood. And now it's all my fault, I shattered the mirror and broke us in two."

"What are you talking about Princess?"

"The mirror of Twilight I shattered it, and Farore said that Link and I were bound together out souls were connected as she phrased it. So now were broken and there is no way we can be fixed."

"You obviously know very little of our bloodline. We tend to be very persistent when we are in love, why I remember my Father's story of how he pursued my mother on foot for three days as he cut through the mountains to reach her home ahead of her so he could ask her father for her hand in marriage."

"Your joking right. And how does that help us the mirror is broken and can not be put back together."

**I wouldn't be too sure of that Princess**

"What? Farore why shouldn't I be sure of that, dammit why do these gods insist on being cryptic."

"I like to think it's because they can. Anyway not that I don't love this chat and all but seeing as how well were getting along would you mind letting me out of this cell and say giving me a proper room?"

"Oh yes where are my manners this way."

* * *

Nabooru awoke in the chamber of sages.

"What happened, I remember the mirror chamber and Ganondorf then. THAT BASTARD STABBED ME!!!"

"He He He I didn't think that it was you who I stabbed. But then again out of all of them none of them actually had attacked me before then." Came a voice out of the darkness. As the Darkness seemed to lift she could see Ganondorf's form chained against the wall.

"You, how are you here. Oh I know let me guess you tried to take over Hyrule again and got stabbed, so where was it this time? Your head no judging by that nice new scar you have I would say your chest."

"Ah so much older but still a pompous little Bi."

_Quiet Both of you!_

As the two Gerudu turned the were faced with the form of the Goddess of Power leering over both of them.

_Much better. Now I've brought you two here together because plans that I set in motion a long time ago have to be accelerated. Farore has made her moves on the board more quickly and accurately then I expected so I must compensate. I will send both of you to the locations where the Gerudu fled to and you shall reunite them._

"I'd rather die then help him." replied Nabooru coldly.

"I'm not exactly hopping up and down with joy over the thought either but it's better then being stuck here." Ganondorf upon finishing his sentence rattled the chains upon his wrists.

"You deserve to be doomed in here though. I gave up my life to try and protect Hyrule."

"And I'm sure they were quite happy to accept your sacrifice but did you ever stop to think about why I did what I did. I wanted to help our people get them out of that damn desert into Hyule. The land we should have had if it had not been for those Hylians."

"Right and you just forgot to help them the past couple of times you broke out of your different prisons and tried to take over Hyrule."

"I'll admit I changed my priorities over time. But then again when your entire race disowns you as the one bad seed you don't really feel like helping them much anymore either."

"So because they hurt your feelings you were willing to let your own people die? How can you sit there and act like you deserve to be freed. I'm amazed your head hasn't been cut off yet just so that when you come back we wouldn't have to listen to this."

"That doesn't make any sense you know."

"Shut up I'm not the one who's chained to a wall."

Are you two done yet?

"No!!!" They both yelled at the Goddess.

_Well its real hard to tell you two were once lovers._

"Leave that out of this Din." Nabooru replied underneath a growl.

"Why Nabooru it was such a magical time in our lives." Ganondorf replied sardonically.

Shut up both of you. You will work together and you will help me to rebuild my people, I will not let Farore or Nayru win this war. Now Nabooru if you agree you will be released from your Sages duty and be able to live once more and Ganondorf I think you know what you will get if you agree.

"Fine then I accept. But do not think you can order me around Din." Ganondorf stated.

"I'll do it if only to help my people."

_Excellent now here is what you will do..._

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that my son saved this world, the light world, kill Ganondorf and save the children of his village all in a manner of days." Mina said with a mix of worry and awe in her voice.

"Yep it was quite a trip. I don't think we ever slept the whole time we were always on the move. To the next fused shadow, or to the next mirror shard. At the start I just saw him as a tool but as we progressed I began to realize that he wasn't just doing this for himself or those children he was doing it because he was just one of those people who were innately good. He honestly just wanted to help so then I began to tell him the truth of the Twili to see if he would resent me but he just seemed sad about the harsh sentence passed upon them or maybe it was just because he felt sorry for me."

"He truthfully shouldn't have. Our lives have been no better made slaves by the people we tried to help but ultimately failed only to be betrayed by our Goddess for our part in the grand betrayal. But I can't truly blame her she was weak and no doubt angry as she unlike her sister was the most apt to feel the sting of humanity inside of her."

"Yes she is quite a bit different then I was expecting. But I think it's time for you to retire as I am quite aware of how horrible those dungeons are so please your rooms are prepared and I bid you a pleasant night."

"Thank you Princess I will be sure to enjoy sleeping in a bed once again."

Early the next morning Midna was awoken by a scream from Siriana's quarters. As Midna ran down the hallways and pulled open the door she looked upon the young girls form lying on the floor. She had her hands over her eyes and sobbed. As Midna looked at her she noticed that her skin seemed...different.

"What did I do to deserve this. I don't even understand what this means, why why did this happen am I cursed is it for something I did or something that I was going to do." Sobbed Sirianna.

"No, Sirianna this isn't a bad thing. Your one of the first of a new generation of Twili who have been welcomed back into Farore's arms. This is what we are meant to be this isn't a punishment but a gift please don't think you did anything wrong.

"But why me? There is nothing special about me."

"Only the Goddess knows what we may become don't cut yourself so short. I've known farm boys who have become heroes you know."

"My Lady if you don't mind I would like to take the day off." She replied slightly ashamed as she remembered the years of etiquette training that she just ruined right there.

"Of course Sirianna."

"Thank you milady."

* * *

Link sighed as Epona trudged on. They kept on going down the same road with no end in sight except for the seemingly random break in the road which was either a bridge, stream or town. This current break up ahead was a town but as he and Elincia approached he could tell something was wrong.

A man wearing a white cloak, stood surrounded by several men some of whom appeared to be drunk and although Link couldn't make out what was being said he knew it couldn't be good.

"I think that man might need our help." Elincia said from atop her house which was called Midnight due to it's unusual coloring.

"No I think he can handle himself just watch."

"Now my good fellow how may I help you" The man asked the leader of the mob.

"You can help me by giving me your money you no good Hylian."

"Well you see there are two things wrong with your sentence. First of all I won't be giving you my money and Sec..."

"Ya and whats the second thing?"

"Well if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me and on that note didn't you mother teach you manners, for a matter of fact where are mine right you asked me a question. Yes the second thing is that I'm not a Hylian."

"Oh ya boys looks like we have a smart mouthed little Hyrlian here."

"Once again I'm not a Hylian."

"How about I teach ya a lessen ya tiny little Hylian."

With that the Mob's leader lunged at the man. The man stood his ground only to move at the last second and brought his hand up from under the cloak and caught the man squarely in his gut. The quickly swept the man's leg out from under him and withdrew a sword that must have been hidden under there as well.

"Once again I'm not a Hylian. And now if you don't mind I will be going now."

As the man went to leave the circle tightened instead of disbanding like the man had obviously expected them to the defeat of their leader just angered them further.

"Dammit." The man more sighed out.

"Now we help!" Yelled Link as he spurred on Epona.

As the mob saw the horses approaching they broke and ran into the houses on the sides of the street. Link reached down and grasped the stranger's arm and lifted him up onto the horses back.

"Thank you my young friend." The man yelled.

"No problem always glad to help a fellow Hylian."

"I'm not a Hylian you see."

"What a coincidence neither am I."

"Oh excellent."

After they had left the town in the dust and felt safe Link slowed down and helped the man off.

"Well now that your safe of that mob I would suggest you watch out for them in the future maybe avoid the town if your heading in that direction."

"Well thank you young sir. But if I may inquire as to what direction you are going we may be going in a compatible direction." The stranger replied.

"Well were going to a land called Terminia." Elincia answered.

"Terminia, h mm excellent I shall accompany you then."

"But where were you going before we picked you up." Link asked.

"Oh I was going in that direction." The man said as he indicated with his hand past the town they had just passed through.

"No what was your destination."

"Oh I didn't have one. Thats why I agreed to come you see it's much nicer to have a destination in mind so now if someone asks where I am going I can say I am heading to Terminia instead of saying I'm heading that way which tends to anger people. Indeed that is what was the catalyst of that delightful little brawl back there."

"Fine then but first you must answer some questions."

"Most importantly what is your name and what is your race." Elincia asked him leaning over Midnight to look at the stranger.

"To your first question my true name is rather complex so many just shorten it to Drake. And I am an Elf."

* * *

Well there you go the first update in many many moons. Please Review this fic so that I know that people are still reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well I certainly feel horrible for not updating in over a year but this was my first year in university with a roommate and ended up switching degrees half-way through the year so I do apologize.

* * *

Link was going insane, that was his only though at the moment. The "elf" as he called himself named Drake never shut up he just babbled on and on about anything he once went on a rant about the inherit risk of corruption in an economy that was based solely on turnips (how he got the idea in his head Link will never know). Nevertheless he was driving link to the edge and then off it...repeatedly.

Elincia on the other hand loved it but she was more used to conversation then Link was. After all since she was the Princesses former guardian she had to at least listen to the conversation even though no one would ever think of talking to her after all a Gerudo would be more welcome to talk to in the palace then a Shiekah. Elincia would never understand that until Link had told her the truth of the Shiekan bloodline then things became a little clearer.

Drake, well Drake was just bored. And when an elf gets bored they think but Drake had always been a social individual so he liked to verbalize what he was thinking of course he could tell that it was beginning to drive the man who had helped him a little bit crazy so he maybe,just maybe he would shut up for a while... after of course he figured out how to stop corruption in a market that was based solely on turnips.

"Drake why are you traveling anyway?" Link's first words in hours startled his companions.

"Well I'm looking for a friend of mine, he went missing many years ago but recently I heard a rumor that he was somewhere on this continent so I chartered a boat to try and find him."

Elincia somewhat interested now asked "Wait you sailed from another **continent **just because you heard a rumor of a friend of yours being here? Why would you do that."

"I owe him my life so I'm honor bound to try and find him, otherwise I would be shunned by my people for ignoring such a crucial part of our culture."

Link's voice came from ahead of the other two "How long ago did your friend save your life?"

"Well I would guess somewhere between two to three hundred years ago now, you see I was young and a little naïve and happened to try to kill a dragon. Yes I know dragons are quite tough but I thought I was a much more formidable fighter back then, now I realize I'm much more suited to how shall we say different styles of combat. But my friend's name that he goes by is Angelos, his look has probably changed quite a bit so I couldn't give you an accurate description of his looks."

"Lets hope that your friend is in Terminia then I'm sure that would make you quite happy to see your old friend." quipped Elincia.

"Yes quite...happy." Drake murmured as he looked at far away mountains.

* * *

"Mina how was your sleep last night?" Midna asked as she saw the shiekan woman enter the room. The room itself was quite sparse with naught but a few painting and a large table made out of some type of black wood. There were two entrances to the room that were plainly visible but that of course didn't mean that there were only two entrances. One was behind Mina while the second was directly in front of her in the opposing corner of the room.

"It was quite nice Princess I had forgotten how long had it been since I had a pillow and blankets I was afraid that I had died and what had happened before had been a strange dream. It was a pleasant surprise to wake up and not worry about dreadful food you serve your prisoners."

"I am sorry about how long you were in the dungeon, I had no idea until Farore told me about what happened to you. Would you mind if someone asked you questions about your bloodline?"

"Who would this person be, and why does he want to know about my bloodline."

"That would be me." Mina turned around and looked at the entrance to the chamber that she had just entered, an elderly man wrapped in a black cloak walked into the room. His head was not stooped with age as many who were as old as he was would instead he seemed to have kept much of his former strength and walked with an air of dignity and wisdom. "I am Pliny (yes named after the Roman historian), and I have spent my entire life gaining information on the ancient shadow people. But my sources never were able to greatly understand what happened to our light bound brethren."

Mina looked into his eyes hidden by the hood that he wore over his face, weighing the choices of giving up what little information that she could remember about her ancestry. Sadly much of the lore that she knew came from legends that her husband since he had spent much of his life learning all he could about the shadow realm. "All right, I will but my knowledge may be much smaller then you expect."

"Thank you , first of all how many generations was it that your family was free of the royal family?"

"Well I believe that I am the third generation who are free, but only one part of the blood line did split. You see when my Grandfather was a young boy his mother was the Shiekah. She was impregnated by another Shiekah and though would think that overtime our blood would have diminished but it seems as a parting gift or curse of our goddess that we always retained what seemed to be full shiekan blood.

"Is there anyone else in your bloodline but your own family?"

"My grandfather did have an aunt through his mother but neither of them did realize it, her name was Impa and she became the sage of shadow ironically fitting don't you think."

"Who realized that your family was shiekah, after all your grandfather from what I've been told had no knowledge of his ancestry."

"My father was the one who made the discovery. It happened when he was looking through some old records from the burning war, it was a small note in the palace archives that simply mentioned that a shiekan couple tried to escape to the Kokori forest but not before the husband was killed and the wife was shot by a single arrow through her chest. The rest was quite easy to guess from there, my father decided that it truly didn't matter since he while he was aware of the implications he also knew that as long as he didn't act out of the ordinary no one would think that anything was wrong."

"What happened to your father, you don't appear that old your father should still have been alive."

"He, well lets just say we don't talk anymore. He left for another country that my grandfather discovered in his youth."

"Would you mind telling me as to what occurred?"

"YES I very much would MIND telling you what happened. Now I'm quite done answering your questions if you don't mind I would like to get some food, I'm rather famished."

"Of course I'm sorry for prying it's just that curiosity tends to get the best of me. Thank you for indulging this old man" Pliny replied while bowing to the shiekah. He then turned to Midna giving her the look of an old teacher who still feels disappointed in his student, "I hope that you have learned something from this Midna." And with that he left using the same door that he entered.

"What was that about." Mina asked as she watched the door close.

"He still thinks that I have learned nothing about my own people and I'm just a silly girl unfit to rule this kingdom."

"Well personally I think he's wrong but then again I'm biased you let me out of prison. Now about that food what you have for grub around here."

Midna just looked at Mina with a glazed look over her face. "Hello earth to princess" Mina said as she waved her hand in front of Midna's face.

Midna suddenly shook her head and looked at Mina with clarity back in her eyes. "Sorry it's just that you reminded me of well Link. He never got angry with anyone unless someone insulted or threatened someone close to him." Midna ended this with a sad smile as she reminisced.

"My father disagreed with me going to the twilight realm, he felt that it was risky and stupid to not only give away the fact that we were shiekan but to also in his opinion bring ruin to the realm of light. He left to Termina with my Mother saying that I would bring sorrow upon my family if I went through with this. I guess he was right in a sense. Look whats happened to my family, my Husband dead, my daughter was turned into a weapon for the very people who killed her father, my son forced to take on burdens that he never should have."

"And had the person that his soul is bound to broke his heart." This came out as little more then a whisper but it managed to seem to Midna louder then what she intended.

"Midna now don't think that I'm not angry at you for what you did. But then again I've never been responsible for an entire race so I can not put myself into your shoes but you must realize that Link if he is like you have said will not hold it against you. It just isn't in our nature to be spiteful, we can hate with the best of them but I don't know of anyone from my bloodline who held a grudge for someone with out a reason."

"Thank you Mina, and I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to help you see your children."

"I'm sure you will Midna, I'm sure you will."

* * *

Julian looked over the cliff that stood near his home. He could feel the storm approaching, never mind the fact that Farore came to him last night he didn't need her to tell him that something big was approaching let alone that it was caused by his daughters children. I wonder if they look like the mother or the father he mused, what am I saying of course they look like her it's our blood acting up again. If Farore hadn't have gone and made the hero of time not look like a shiekan we would never had made it a single generation let alone four before the royal family figured us out.

His mind wandered to his conversation with his patron goddess the night before, he hadn't woke Arianna thankfully she would have known something was up had she. Maybe it would have been easier had she woken up at least then he could have asked her advice and seen where she stood but he couldn't in good conscience make her bear this burden yet.

**So any thoughts on our little discussion last night?**

"Plenty of thoughts, no decisions."

**Disappointing but then again you never were one for action. Content to sit back and watch those you say you love go into danger while you flee to safety.**

"If your trying to get a rise out of me your not going to succeed."

**Is that so maybe I should just tell your grandson what you did to his mother. You might not be angry but you might die a little annoyed.**

"I highly doubt that my own grandson would kill me without getting my side of the story. It's not like she is completely blameless."

**You don't have all the cards that make up the deck of your grandson. I sincerely think that he would kill you without a hesitation if you get in his way.**

"And what would be his 'way' as you say my dear goddess."

**The return of your cousins from the shadow realm of course, his lover and himself combined have done more to bring this about then anyone since the fall of your people.**

"What does he think he is doing, they were banished for a reason. YOU banished them for a reason they were power hungry and corrupt how could you think about letting them back. And why would anyone who was in love with a shiekah try to help the Twili get back?"

**I take it you haven't thought of the possibility of his love being a Twili I take it? No I didn't think so but now you know, also she happens to be their princess so if their princess can give up that which started the corruption both figuratively and literally then I think they deserve a small chance at least.**

"She actually gave up the fused shadows. How a person from the shadows could resist their pull, unless unless of course she is connected to Link and through Link has connection to an inner light which allows her to resist the pull of those dark artifacts."

**This is why I like talking with you, you come to some of the most accurate conclusions but then again that might be from the wisdom you gained during your years of inaction. Julian your grandchildren and your daughter will need your help, will you assist your family?**

"My skills would be useless to them, they would do better without an old man to slow them down."

**HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE YOURSELF THE VICTIM! YOU WHO HAD THE ABILITY TO END THIS LONG AGO! I...give me a moment to compose myself, I am not used to being whole once more and it sometimes is difficult to stay in command of all my senses. Julian you are the only one who knows the information needed to repair the mirror. You are the only one outside of the royal family who knows the location of the mask of majora and only you have communicated with your ancestor. Link and Elincia will need your help and I fear they may have been pulled into a greater struggle.**

"What could be a greater struggle then the preparing phases for a war between the goddesses?"

**Don't think that we are the only gods who exist on this plane or others. There were some who we were in contact with and others who exist unknown to us but we known to them. I can feel an unknown entity traveling with your grandchildren but for good or evil I can not tell.**

"I will help them, if only to try and stop them from suffering the same fate as their parents. I'm not looking forward to telling Arianna this I will be getting such an earful at supper." He said while a slight smile played across his lips.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A little shorter then I intended but I was on a role when I started writing and I have an exam in the morning. I would like to apologize once more for my long delay and please review so I can know how you guys think of the story (my writing style has probably changed since some life changes have occurred in the time between updates).

Also look forward in the next chapter, Drake's "friend" as well as Ganondorf and Nabooru.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Zelda, if anyone wishes to use an OC of my simply ask. Now that exams are done I'm hoping to get a much more steady steam of updates.

* * *

Shozun looked out across the vast valley that was his home, the small tribe that had fled from Hyrule made their home in this small fertile canyon some hundred miles south of their former desert home. Despite how much the tribe had suffered from losses their new home made up the loss. Here the wind was not the bitter thing that the people had known back in Hyrule's desert, this wind gave life and from this life came happiness.

Shozun was the current prince of the Gerudo his father Haceon always said that he had been born under a strange sign, the same sign that had welcomed in the tyrant known to the Gerudo now only as Ganon which to speak his name was either to form some kind of pact in which his wrath would come out or to use a particularly vicious curse. So it was in this place that Shozun found himself when in the spirit world this avatar of his goddess was let free once more.

All Gerudo including the royalty had to help with the scouting and defending of the village that they had set up, this village was located in a small valley which had only two true entrances. Of course anyone who had a will could find other ways in but the easiest most accessible ways in were to come in from the west entrance that was flanked on either side by two mountain slopes. This was the larger of the two entrances with enough room to hold seventy people standing side by side, the other entrance was more hidden. A small secret part that blended into the side of the mountain's face located in the north-east corner this worked in the favor of the people who began to live here as it gave them the security they were used to from their former desert home.

Shozun's duty today was to scout the west entrance as his people were sending their annual shipment to the small community nearby named Ordon, this peaceful village welcomed his people and trade was brisk and trust was held between their people's. Since Ordon was technically outside of Hyrule they did not feel the need to the Royals about the hidden village seeing as it was not in the interest of the small community to betray their closest ally. This relationship had been going on for the past sixty years as Shizun's grandfather had refused to allow the tribe to communicate with the outside world. But his father had disagreed and when the tribe decided who would lead either to continue following his grandfather or to elect a new leader his father was proclaimed king and his grandfather left of his own accord to some unknown place. Despite the myth that only one Gerudo male was born every hundred years no self respecting goddess would do such a thing, it simply didn't make sense especially seeing how the only other race left to mate with was the sister that Din got along with the least.

Shozun was about a half hour trot from the gate on top of his stallion when he suddenly felt a surge of energy originate from somewhere nearby, he set his horse in a gallop in the direction of the flash that soon accompanied. As the wind rushed by his face he was unwittingly rushing to his own destiny.

* * *

Where was he, he couldn't remember much. He could remember a woman or was it a girl, he and she were fighting and someone with fiery red hair telling them to do something. He remembers agreeing but nothing else, no name, no family, no home, nothing. As he opened his eyes slowly he became aware of a girl or was it a young woman it was hard to tell from where he lay. He fought to keep his eyelids up as he felt them becoming heavy from exhaustion but he needed to make sure that this person was not hurt.

As he made to stand he grabbed a nearby tree and pulled himself up using his significant strength. But as he made his first unsupported step he soon felt his left leg give out as he fell to the ground near the girl. He began to drag himself towards this mystery woman, a small smile played across his lips as he thought that his own mother could stand in front of him at this instant and she would still be a mystery woman. As he finally reached the woman lying there his hand shook as he went to take her pulse, feeling her heart beating underneath his finger was elating he had no idea why but she was important and he knew it. Now he finally allowed himself the luxury of passing out.

* * *

"Father you can't mean to do this." hushed voices came from outside the room where the young man lay in a strange bed.

"It is my tribe to do as I wish and you know it, learn your place Shizun lest I need remind you of it."

"It is not a matter of my place father but we can tell they are obviously of our people it is not unheard or survivors to come from time to time why is this one so different?"

"BECAUSE NONE HAS COME ON THE DAY OF YOUR BIRTH" Nothing but silence filled the air after this, Shizun knew that his father blamed him for his mother's death in childbirth just as he blamed him for these two showing up on it.

"What do you plan on doing to them..."

"Expel them once they are well enough that it would not weigh upon my conscience."

"As you wish father."

She awoke with a start, her hand going to the dagger she somehow felt should be there. But of course there was no danger and she began to realize something, she couldn't remember anything. Nothing in her memory, no secret scant clues just a barrage of blurred images and intense feelings then blank. As she made to stand up she somehow felt that something was wrong, almost as if she were having an out of body experience but somehow still in it at the same time. She would ponder this later first she needed to find out where she was. The room was small, small enough so that she could cross it in but 4-5 long steps. The door was facing opposite of the bed that she had been on with a window located left if you were sitting on the bed looking at the door. In the upper left clothing there lay a table with clothing on it.

As she made her way to the clothing laid out before her she looked at the mirror which was mounted above the table, she would guess that she was nineteen on the outside twenty but no older then that...possibly younger. This angered her having nothing, somehow as she pulled on the loose fitting clothing she felt like this was some great transgression against her having her identity stripped from her and for some reason a small amount of deja vu hit her as well. Once again she vowed to look into it later but now she was operating blind and she needed to see.

Making her way to the nearby window she poked her head out seeing no one in the vicinity she slipped out the window and as she made her way along the way took a peak around the corner. She appeared to be in a village of some sort but she needed a higher vantage point, spying a pair of crates nearby she took a leap onto them with a degree of grace that she didn't know was in her possession. As she crouched on the roof she looked around at the surrounding area, possibly thirty to forty similar houses were in this area in the opposite corner in between the two obvious entrances _she found it funny that they considered that north-east entrance concealed it stood out like a sore thumb in her opinion _there was a large structure almost a fortress and around it was another twenty or thirty huts.

In the middle were fields and for some reason she felt shocked to see people who looked like her tilling them, it was as if her mind couldn't grasp the concept and she didn't know why. It was perfectly normal for societies to participate in farming. A smile soon lit up her face as she saw twelve or so children playing among the fields chasing cucoo's.

"A low slung roof is a very poor location to crouch on, it is more suitable to going prone. I don't know why I know this but I feel that I should belittle you for it and well trust your instincts."

She whirled around in a tight circle to hide her surprise and embarrassment over what she somehow knew was a rookie mistake but her arm was intercepted as it went to strike at this mystery assailant.

Her eyes widened as she stared into the hard eyes of a youth who seemed to have lived for a thousand years and suffered every one of them.

His mind raced as he looked into a pair of eyes that seemed to make him feel pain deep in his soul for some transgression that he could no longer remember.

* * *

Rizen was angry, no strike that he was downright furious. He was hired for a simple get rid of a band of thieves holed up in a ruin job. Now this wouldn't turn his head at all and he was a new face he needed to develop a rep in order to get some better jobs. What his employer failed to mention was that these men were not a band of bandits but a small army of bandits, merc's and even some deserters from various armies. Now when Rizen enters into a contract he had never failed in one to this point and he didn't plan on failing one now but this one was seriously giving him some second thoughts. Three days of scouting had yet to give him any knowledge on who their leader was not to mention what they were doing in these ruins.

The ruins themselves were the remains of a castle the western most tower had fallen inwards into the structure knocking down the interior structure and leaving debris everywhere the northern wall as well had collapsed but it seemed to have fallen much later then the tower had. It seemed to be that the lower levels were still complete as that appeared to be where this small army lived and did most of their activities. He would give these men one thing they were organized watches patrolled routes and there was only a short time after one shift went off duty that the next one came on.

It was during this time that Rizen decided to strike, in battle he wore a full set of plate mail armor. The armor itself was a very dark blue to black color with highlights of gold that went along where the separate pieces of plate had been brought together to form armor. The helmet he wore had a grid face to it allowing him to see out with minimal loss of sight but made his own face significantly harder to see. The rest of the helmet was rather circular almost resembling a sphere when the grid facing was down, the only thing that detracted from this was the neck guards which came down to protect the only area of his neck that was unprotected by the armor's own neck guards which ended up looking like a high collar.

He hefted his sword a large double handed claymore and checked his smaller mace at his hip, he would need that for the interior fighting. He watched as the current patrol group walked into the main entrance underground and he set up his position at a location ideal to strike out at the location where the patrols always used. He recalled a lesson that one of his instructors in the military academy he had been enrolled in back home _"Repetition, never get comfortable with it. Because it will get you killed."_ And here once again was a pure example of that these men could have saved themselves simply by using another door but instead they would die here because of their habits.

The first man walked right past him, his black armor helping him to fade into the night. He waited until the third and final man as walking by him to strike. His claymore came down in a fast arc which decapitated his foe _no reason to get my blade stuck in him_ Rizen thought. As the mans body fell to the ground his compatriots didn't even notice, as Rizen swiftly followed the last mans death by stabbing the second man through his heart this man's dying gurgle alerted the first patrolman. As the first patrolman drew his blade with a shaking hand, Rizen put his armored boot on the second man's body and pushed sliding him off of his blade. A clumsy stab by the man was easily blocked as Rizen used his blade to sweep the patrolman's blade away from him, he then followed up by using his mailed fist to connected with the guards chin. The following crunch told Rizen all he needed to know as he sheathed his sword and drew forth his mace as he advanced into the building.

Rizen had waited for this time, it was dawn and he once again was reminded of his training days _"Dawn, dawn is the best time to stage an attack. The patrols are either tired or sleepy, most men will not be awake and are less likely to be alerted then a night attack where all men expect to be attacked."_ He never thought he would be using those skills on such a task as this but that was a long time ago and he preferred not to dwell on the event he simply called the incident. He met no one else until he found a man preparing food down in the kitchen, he was silenced by a merciful blow to the head. Rizen continued toward the center of the structure where he hoped to find the leader of these men but as he entered the room it looked less like a military leaders room and more like a...chapel.

"So your the reason that my cook is lying in a puddle of his own blood I take it."

Rizen turned swiftly and came face to face with a middle aged man, hair just beginning to show signs of silver. He was dressed in a loose robe that was red with a blue symbol in the center the symbol looked oddly similar to that of his own patron diety but he pushed that thought away. "Who are you people, your obviously no army unless you are some type of zealots."

"We are merely men who wish the enlightenment that only our god can bring us. But we are persecuted by those who live nearby and drove us from our homes."

"And what god would this be." Rizen tried to keep the sneer from his voice but it was hard to keep out. He had no love for these Hylian gods, young upstarts that they were.

"The lord of the eternal fire and creator of the very first forge, Volan."

Rizen barely registered his own sharp intake of breath. "Where did you hear that name."

The man did not reply but merely pulled his own hair back allowing Rizen to see his ears, as he saw the points it was enough to let him guess at the truth. "If you are what you imply that you are then tell me friend Who would give up their sight to see but a glimpse of the picture." He grimaced inside his mask, saying these ancient words of greeting were something he hadn't said since his banishment and all it did was drag up bad memories.

"None but the truly wise."

Rizen only nodded as he hooked the mace to his belt he could have no quarrel with true servants of the god of the forge. Otherwise he could have his blessed armor taking from him as easily as it had been given to him those years ago, one did not upset their patron god. "I'll tell my employer that I accomplished my mission, I know not how he will react but if you were to move they would have no idea you still lived. I am sorry about your men."

"If you still wish for work I may send a messenger to you, you could consider it repaying a debt. Since you did kill four of my men needlessly."

Rizen simply nodded as he left the ruined keep. As he began the march back to the town that he had been hired at Rizen was reminded of the only other mission he had been on that had nearly ended in as big a failure as this one had been. Damn that fool Drake, Rizen only barely registered how his fist shook with rage. His entire team had died that day because of that fool, he had been forced to leave his country. Exiled simply because the blame had been placed on the survivor of lower blood. And afterwards he had the gall to say that he owed Rizen a life debt, if he ever saw Drake again and didn't kill the idiot on the spot it would be a miracle in itself.

* * *

Shozun entered the room of the room of the man he had found unconscious. He hoped that he was awake so that he could talk to him before his father did, but as he entered he felt himself go numb. He was gone, how did he get out, did someone help him and if so why. As Shozun ran into the woman's room forgetting all he knew about decency when entering a female's room he saw that it too was empty , that was when he heard laughter through the window. Shozun quickly sprinted around through the door and around the house and he was dumbstruck. They were perfectly alright and were sitting in the grass talking like old friends, they looked up and saw him standing there like an idiot.

"Can I help you, or do you stare at all women like that." The female smiled slyly at him.

"No, it's just that, you were, I mean to say both of you were unconscious but a few minutes ago and now you are perfectly fine."

"Yes is there something bad with recovering from injuries here." This time it was the man who responded and he spoke with an air of authority that Shozun had heard no one including his own father command.

"No, but in a way yes. You see my Father our leader intends to send you away the moment you get better and I hoped that if you didn't recover fast enough I might convince him to let you stay."

"And why would you go to such lengths for people who you have not even truly met."

"Now come on, just because your cynical doesn't mean that some people don't truly like to help people."

"How do you know that I'm cynical."

"Don't know just do."

Shozun just stared at them, they argued like some old married couple.

"SHOZUN, SHOZUN WHERE BY DIN'S FIERY HAIR ARE YOU"

"And there would be my father." Shozun muttered. "I'm behind the house dad."

"And why would you be back here, daydreaming again no dou...Oh I see their up. I take it you have told them what I plan to do then."

"Yes father I have."

"Well I thought up a better plan, if you and your new friend would agree to it then I have thought of a suitable way for them to help us. As a reward I will allow them to stay if they wish."

"And what would we need to do for this generous offer." The female took the lead, she obviously felt that her companion didn't have the tact for this situation.

"You, your companion and Shozun would bring our annual trade to the nearby village. In recent years we have been attacked by Moblins and the like so I want it to be protected and judging by what items we found on you I would guess that you are fighters."

"We would be glad to assist then you, I'm sorry but what is your title."

"King, King Haceon of the Gerudo."

"Then we would be happy to assist you King Haceon."

Shozun's father simply gave a stiff nod and left, when he was out of earshot Shozun heard the man say.

"Here's hoping that we remember to fight as well as we remember to argue."

"What do you mean hope that you remember?" Shozun couldn't contain the question as it quickly slipped from his lips.

Both the mystery individuals now seemed very intent at studying their feet until the male decided they were indeed still attached to him. "We can't remember anything, we still seem to possess all of our previous skills even our attitudes feel the same it's just that everything else, identities, names, places none of this can we remember.

"Why are you going on this little mission anyway. Not to mention if it's dangerous as your father says why would he send his son?" The female's voice seemed to speech to the dark thoughts that hid inside Shozun's heart.

Shozun tried to keep his thoughts at bay but he knew they would come and come they did. _He knew his father did not love him, he also knew that his father could not love nor take another woman in good conscience as long as his beloved wife's son still lived. But Shozun always pushed those thoughts away tried to be the son his father always wanted tried to make him proud but that was all he ever did try. No matter the effort he went to something was always wrong with what he did and Shozun knew that he was sent every year not because the people of Ordon trusted him which they did but because his father hoped that he would die on the trip._

"He does it to make sure that the trade makes it there, he trusts no one else with this important task you should consider yourself honored."

But as he saw the looks in their eyes he knew the only person he had any hope in fooling was himself.

* * *

And here is a list of all the OC characters currently in the story.

Mina: Link and Elincia's mother.

Elincia: Link's twin sister.

Sahara: Midna's servant and one of the chosen.

Drake: High born elf, owes life debt to Rizen.

Rizen: Common elf, was exiled due to an event involving Drake.

Shozun: Prince of the Gerudo, is an idealist.

King Haceon: Father to Shozun, very untrusting and critical of people.

I hope that people liked this chapter more then the previous one. The last one was rushed I will admit it and this one I spent more time on. Also I hope that this one is more like my earlier writing style I felt that I didn't have any of my previous feel in the last chapter. Also two notes, the little speach about the wind at the start was not only based off of Ganondorf in WW simply because it spoke to me about the duality of the wind. The elf greeting is based off of Oblivion where there are priests who give up their site in order to read but a paragraph of the elder scrolls which contain the timeline of that age.


End file.
